El sueño que nunca podré alcanzar
by Deny14
Summary: Un viaje por los recuerdos que compartieron ,alguna vez, hace muuuucho tiempo. Juntos. "Pues claro que si" gritó enfurecido el rubio "eres una tonta y una mentirosa. ¡Y tu hijo tendrá un nombre ridículo!¿A quien le puede gustar Scorpius?. "Mamaaaaá" lloriqueó la niña.


Draco Malfoy se entretenía jugando en su enorme y lujosa habitación cuando Narcissa, su madre, irrumpió su diversión para comunicarle que en unos minutos tendría una agradable compañía con la que compartir sus juegos.

-Pero mamá yo no quiero compartir- aquel niño de apenas seis años le miró con ojillos suplicantes arrodillado en el suelo rodeado de juguetes.

-Es una amiga de la familia, Draco- su madre se agachó para acariciarle el pelo- y tu padre tiene negocios importantes con ellos. Ya verás cómo lo pasáis de maravilla.

El niño refunfuñó en voz baja mientras continuaba su juego enfadado. Era hijo único y como tal estaba acostumbrado a que todas las atenciones, regalos y elogios fueran exclusivamente para él. ¿Egoísta? Tal vez, pero era a lo que lo habían habituado a su corta edad.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo hicieron volverse hacia ella y frunció el ceño malhumorado.

-¡No estoy!- gritó para que aquella persona dejara de molestarle.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y una cabecilla morena se asomó con una angelical sonrisa.

-Hola- dijo la niña con voz tímida- ¿Por qué dices que no estabas?

-Vete.

La niña parecía hacer caso omiso y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras avanzaba con pasos cautelosos hasta él. Observaba la estancia en silencio y una vez a su lado, se sentó cruzando las piernas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

-Pues yo me aburriría de no hacer nada- y torció el gesto mientras acercaba la mano para coger un juguete.

-¡Es mío!- Draco lo cogió rápidamente para evitar que lo tocara.

-Me llamo Pansy- le extendió la manita educadamente- Pansy Parkinson.

El rubio la evaluó unos segundos antes de responder con desconfianza.

-Que nombre tan horrible- alzó ambas cejas mofándose y luego añadió con orgullo- yo, Draco Malfoy.

Aquella pequeña de pelo negro como el carbón y grandes ojos castaños lo miró entristecida unos segundos hasta que tras un puchero, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente.

El rubio la miró boquiabierto. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ni siquiera le había dicho lo fea que le parecía con aquella nariz de cerdito, ni el pelo corto que recordaba más bien a un champiñón.

-Toma- Draco le entregó un ogro de juguete- te dejo jugar un rato, ¡pero no lo rompas!

La niña miró el muñeco con cara de asco.

-A mí me gustan los unicornios.

-Eso es de chicas- comentó Draco cogiendo su dragón verde- los chicos jugamos a castillos, dragones y animales encantados.

-¿Y tienes que rescatar a la princesa?- preguntó interesada.

-No. El dragón lucha para salvar el castillo de los malvados.

-¿ Y porque no hay princesas?

Draco le miró ceñudo y rebuscó en su baúl hasta que dio con la figura de una bruja regordeta y algo fea. Se la entregó en la mano.

-Esta será la princesa.

-Pero es una bruja…

-Pues te imaginas que lo es- bufó exasperado- ¿quieres jugar conmigo o no?

-Mmm…- miró el juguete que reposaba en su mano dudosa- vale.

-Tienes que ponerla en el castillo porque las princesas son débiles y si vienen los ogros y las banshees, la secuestraran.

-¡Qué chulo!- Pansy se acercó hasta el castillo para curiosear, ante la atenta mirada de Draco- yo cuidaré de Scorpius para que no le pase nada…

-¡¿Quién es Scorpius?!- interrumpió Draco con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi hijo, claro. Vive también en el castillo.

-Ese nombre es tan feo como la princesa- señaló a la bruja maltrecha y sonrió burlón.

-¡Pues tu dragón lo es más!- le recriminó Pansy enfadada.

-No, no lo es.

-Si, si lo es- le sacó la lengua la niña.

-Los dragones son fuertes y fieros, da igual si son feos.

-Pero el unicornio es mejor.

-No, el dragón es el mejor del mundo.

-¿Es tu animal favorito?- Pansy lo miró enfadada.

-Claro.

-Pues mi papá dice que para ir a Slytherin tienen que gustarte mucho las serpientes.

-A mí me gustan los dragones- sentenció Draco con voz solemne.

-Entonces no irás a Slytherin.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- gritó el rubio levantándose enfurecido- eres una tonta y una mentirosa, ¡y tu hijo tendrá un nombre ridículo! ¿A quién le puede gustar Scorpius?

-Mamaaaaaaaá- lloriqueó la niña con un berrido.

Al instante, Narcissa y la madre de Pansy entraron apresuradas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la mujer cogiendo a la niña de la mano y acariciándola suavemente.

-Quiero irme a casa.

-Si querida, no te preocupes- le retiró el pelo de la cara- ya nos vamos.

-Draco despídete de Pansy- ordenó Narcissa.

-Adiós- habló deprisa y con voz enfadada.

-Adiós- respondió la niña aún con los hipidos provocados por el llanto.

Extrañamente, y a partir de ese día, Draco comenzó a soportar la compañía de la niña cada vez que venía a su casa y jugaban juntos mientras sus padres trataban aquellos importantes temas de negocios. Por supuesto, Pansy, se aseguró de no olvidarse nunca de su preciosa muñeca para poder ser la princesa más guapa de todas.

* * *

><p>-¡Feliz cumpleaños!<p>

Draco sopló las once velas que adornaban aquella enorme tarta preparada exclusivamente para él, y los invitados irrumpieron en aplausos y felicitaciones.

-Quiero abrir mis regalos- comentó el niño impaciente, y dirigió la vista hacia la mesa donde una montaña de paquetes se apilaban en pirámide.

-Primero quiero que abras el nuestro- le calmó su madre con voz sosegada. Entregó un paquete alargado que desenvolvió en tres segundos y ante la cara de asombro de los demás niños, presumió de escoba nueva. Uno tras otro fue abriendo los regalos de cada invitado con impaciencia y cuando hubo terminado se abalanzó sobre la escoba para estrenarla ante la envidiosa mirada de los demás niños en su jardín.

-¡Es genial!- exclamó uno señalando varios metros arriba donde Draco sobrevolaba con su escoba.

Varios de los niños se unieron a él con sus propias escobas y comenzaron a jugar un entretenido partido de quidditch. Draco había localizado la snich un par de metros más abajo, sonrió con suficiencia y se inclinó con la escoba para llegar hasta ella a toda velocidad. Estuvo a punto de rozarla con los dedos, tenía ventaja sobre su contrincante.

-¡Draco!- alguien lo llamó desde el césped y giró el rostro para ver quien osaba a interrumpirlo en esos momentos. Fue demasiado tarde, aquel despiste le costó perder la snich y el partido. El otro niño aprovechó la oportunidad y la cogió- ¡Draco!

El rubio visiblemente cabreado descendió los pocos metros que quedaban para llegar al suelo y se acercó hasta aquella odiosa voz.

-Hola- saludó Pansy sonriente con su nuevo vestido rosa- has perdido la snich- señaló hacia el cielo- ¿estás aprendiendo?

-No ha sido mi culpa- entrecerró los ojos enfadado- pensaba que no vendrías.

-Mi padre ha terminado antes de lo que esperaba- se encogió de hombros.

-Que suerte- respondió irónico. Aquella niña siempre conseguía ponerlo de mal humor.

-Toma- le extendió la mano con una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel plateado- esto es para ti.

-¿Qué es?- la miró confuso, pensando si aceptarlo o no.

-¡Ábrelo! Si no, nunca lo sabrás.

Draco recogió la caja con desconfianza y volvió a mirarla antes de desenvolverla lentamente. Dentro, un anillo de plata con un dragón forjado con el mismo material se veía en todo su explendor, dos pequeñas esmeraldas adornaban sus ojos. Y sin saber muy bien porque, le recordó a su juguete preferido con el que tantas veces había jugado cuando era más pequeño.

Un amago de sonrisa asomó por las comisuras de sus labios, pero inmediatamente desapareció para poner su habitual cara de indiferencia.

-Es un dragón- añadió Pansy sonriendo impaciente- ¿te gusta?

-Ya lo sé- bajó la vista para examinarlo detenidamente- ¿y para que quiero yo esto?

-B-Bueno pensé…

-No puedo jugar con él- la miró orgulloso y añadiendo un gesto de asco gritó- ¡mamá! Otro regalo, ponlo con los demás.

Narcissa se acercó hasta ellos sonriente y alabó el precioso anillo que había le regalado Pansy. Lo metió en la cajita y lo llevó hasta la mesa junto al montón.

-¡Draco!- uno de los niños lo llamó desde su escoba- comienza el partido, ¡corre!

-Ya voy- gritó el aludido. Luego se giró para mirarla- me voy. Gracias por tu regalo, aunque sea horrible e inservible.

-De nada.

* * *

><p>Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el césped mojado con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y cerró los ojos embriagando sus sentidos por las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que se sentía libre, feliz.<p>

-Pansy- una voz masculina a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos con gesto que denotaba un aburrimiento profundo- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Disfrutar- contestó casi en un suspiro abriendo los ojos lentamente para enfocar aquel cielo azul y soleado- no pongas esa cara. Si quieres puedes marcharte.

Draco devolvió la vista hacia el mismo lugar que la morena y torció la boca en un gesto indeciso. Pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Me quedaré un poco más- alzó la mano para consultar su reloj de muñeca- hasta dentro de una hora ni Theodore ni Blaise están disponibles.

-Así que soy tu último recurso, gracias por hacérmelo saber- rio Pansy con un toque de amargura en la voz.

-No empieces- respondió hastiado y se incorporó apoyando la cabeza sobre su mano y el cuerpo ladeado hacia ella- podría haber recurrido a Crabbe y Goyle.

-¡Oh! Que considerado- bufó Pansy fijando la vista en él.

-En serio Pansy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-Eso me pregunto yo muchas veces…-murmuró la morena inspirando profundamente y acto seguido se mordió el labio intentando contener las palabras.

El rubio arqueó ambas cejas sin entender en absoluto el motivo de estar tirados en mitad de los jardines de Hogwarts a mediodía, cuando la mayoría de alumnos apuraban sus platos de comida. Pero lo que más le desconcertaba era el misterio con el que hablaba su amiga.

-¿Desde cuándo te pones tan filosófica?- soltó Draco con cierto tono de burla.

-Eres….-Pansy soltó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar- no entiendo tu actitud la mayor parte de las veces.

-¿Qué?- el rubio se incorporó, sentándose totalmente sobre el césped y la miró ceñudo- otra vez con eso… Eres demasiado sentimental, ese es tu problema.

-¿Que soy demasiado….- no terminó la frase porque una sonora carcajada bastante fría y sarcástica salió por su boca- aún no has entendido nada, ¿verdad?

-¡No comprendo porque te enfadas!- exclamó Draco ofendido por su burla.

-No podemos ser amigos y acostarnos cuando a ti te apetezca. Luego ¿qué? Hacer como si nada delante de todo el mundo.

-Tenemos quince años. Si podemos Pansy, siempre ha sido así y nos ha ido bien.

-Tu y yo no podemos- el labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente y se incorporó de golpe para evitar que viera las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

-Pansy…- se acercó hasta ella y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, retirando así el surco de lágrimas que había quedado a su paso. Su voz sonaba en su susurro, dulce, a su manera. Esa extraña manera de tratarla cuando solo estaban ellos- la vida no es de color de rosa, aunque tú lo creas así, ahora no es buen momento para empezar…¡es una locura!, no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Se avecinan tiempos duros y tengo que estar preparado. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Tienes razón- contestó ella apartándose ligeramente de su contacto, terminó de limpiarse la cara con las manos y recuperó su rostro, quizás, más frío que nunca- a veces se me olvida, pero ya te encargas tú de recordármelo.

-Dame un respiro Pansy- la agarró de la barbilla con cuidado para mirarla directamente a los ojos y acortando las distancias rozó los labios con los suyos- no te enfades, ¿estoy aquí, no?

* * *

><p>Las fiestas en la sala común de Slytherin estaban plagadas de alcohol de contrabando, alguna que otra droga metida en el colegio de manera furtiva y el caos más absoluto se apoderaba de sus alumnos. Por eso, Pansy, llevaba más de cuarenta y cinco minutos tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama escuchando de fondo la música atronadora y las risitas de algunas chicas paseándose ebrias tras la puerta de su habitación.<p>

No es que ella no le gustara aquellas fiestas, de hecho, disfrutaba mucho cada vez que se celebraban, pero aquel día concretamente no tenía ánimo para hacerlo. Algo rondaba su cabeza desde hacía unos días, ciertos rumores que se habían extendido por Hogwarts sobre algunas chicas de diversas casas, que afirmaban a todo el que quisiera escucharlas, lo mucho que habían disfrutado con Draco Malfoy en sus camas.

Poco o nada debería sorprenderle a Pansy aquellas afirmaciones que, seguramente, fueran ciertas. Pero el hecho de que la gente comenzara a comentarlas en voz alta y cada vez fueran más las conquistas que se le atribuían…Su cabeza era un continuo ir y venir de pensamientos contradictorios. Le dolía, por supuesto que le dolía, como no… pero ahí seguía ella, fiel, al pie del cañón.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo ahí tirada con esa cara de perro?- la voz de su amiga Daphne Greengrass le hizo girar el rostro para verla apoyada en el umbral de la puerta- ahora mismo vas a ponerte el vestido más sexy que tengas y yo, como soy la mejor amiga del mundo, te intentaré arreglar ese pelo enmarañado y esa cara de funeral.

-Me abrumas con tanto cariño…-Pansy se incorporó en la cama y buscó a tientas las zapatillas en el suelo.

-Venga, venga…-dando varias palmadas se acercó hasta el baúl y comenzó a sacar ropa- la fiesta ha empezado hace un buen rato.

-Lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?- puso los ojos en blanco y caminó desganada hacia el baño.

-Se perfectamente porque estás aquí-la empujó hacia un taburete para sentarla frente al espejo del baño- tiene nombre, apellido y utiliza demasiada gomina.

-¡Ah! Muy graciosa…

-Hoy tienes el sentido del humor un poco agrio, ¿no crees?- le estiró del pelo con el peine adrede.

-Au…

-Mucho mejor- Daphne le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a través del espejo.

Tras algunas quejas, insultos, estirones de pelo y cambios de vestido, Daphne consiguió sacar a su amiga de la habitación, aunque eso sí, a regañadientes. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas, no sin antes encontrarse por el camino a varias personas completamente ebrias que en alguno momento de la noche habían perdido ciertas piezas de ropa.

-Pucey, por merlín, solo tiene catorce años…- Daphne miró con asco a la pareja que se besaba prácticamente tumbados a pie de escalera- al menos llévala a una habitación.

El chico le respondió con una sonora carcajada y con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza la agarró de la cintura y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

-Venga, ¡cambia esa cara!- le espetó la rubia arrastrándola del brazo- ¿quieres un chupito?

La chica se encogió de hombros resignada y asintió mientras observaba su alrededor en busca de una cabellera rubia platino. A su lado unas niñas de quinto curso cuchicheaban risueñas mientras se servían algo de beber.

-Astoria- la voz autoritaria de su amiga sonó de pronto al lado- ¿estás bebiendo?

-¿Tú que crees?- respondió una de las niñas que había estado cuchicheando con sorna. Levantó un vaso con un extraño color amarillento.

-Deja de hacer tonterías, te estás poniendo en ridículo- le susurró con tono amenazante. Pansy observaba en medio de ambas la discusión casi imperceptible para el resto de invitados.

-¿En ridículo?- Astoria se apartó su precioso y largo cabello rubio de la cara y le sonrió exageradamente- te acuerdas de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ¿no? Ah, sí claro… ¡es tu amigo!- las dos amigas que permanecían junto a ella soltaron una risita- pensaba que ya te habían informado de mi relación con él.

Pansy se atragantó con la bebida y tuvo que disimular con gran esfuerzo las ganas de interrogarla por aquel comentario. ¿Una relación? ¿Qué tipo de relación?

-Pansy- Astoria dirigió su angelical rostro hacia ella- ¿tú tampoco lo sabías?

-No.

-Pensaba que tú y Draco erais muy buenos amigos y os lo contabais todo.

-Y lo somos- consiguió articular Pansy, el corazón le bombeaba con rapidez y la música de fondo, sonaba distorsionada en su cabeza.

-Astoria y Draco llevan acostándose desde hace unos meses- añadió innecesariamente una de sus amigas.

-¡Bravo por ti hermanita!- aplaudió Daphne sarcástica- oficialmente te has convertido en una putilla más a añadir en la lista de Malfoy.

-Tuve una buena maestra- le respondió esta con gesto más serio.

-No, te aseguro que no me llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos- le espetó Daphne sonriente. La chica se dio media vuelta visiblemente ofendida y se marchó con sus dos amiguitas hacia el otro extremo de la sala- ¿otro chupito?

-Necesitaré más de uno- añadió Pansy acercándose ella misma a la mesa para servirse.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre hay un buen motivo para emborracharse- alzó su vaso para brindar con Pansy- ¡Por la zorra de Astoria!

-¡Por el capullo de Draco!

-Amén.

Varios chupitos más tarde Pansy acomodada en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea, admiraba el crepitar del fuego con todos los sentidos embotados por los efectos del alcohol. Daphne bailoteaba a escasos metros de ella con un chico que creía no haber visto en su vida. Intentó enfocar la vista hacia la pareja, en fin, quizás no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en si lo conocía…

-Hola preciosa- el sofá se hundió con el peso de la persona que se acababa de sentar a su lado izquierdo. Blaise la miraba con una amplia sonrisa, como siempre hacía.

-Hola Blaise- le respondió el gesto más forzado. Intentando ocultar la tristeza que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-¿Bailas?- le tendió la mano caballerosamente.

-No.

-Es una fiesta. ¡Solo conozco a una persona que no baila nunca!- Se levantó enérgico del sofá y le dedicó dos movimientos de cadera magníficos. Luego señaló hacía un punto tras ella- Millicent Bulstrode. ¡Pero si hasta Crabbe y Goyle se han animado!

-No puedo creerlo…

-De verdad.

-¿Lo juras?

-Bueno- rectificó el chico- antes de que acabe la noche te prometo que los verás mover el esqueleto- se llevó una mano al corazón con solemnidad.

Pansy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes.

-Vale, vale…- la chica se levantó sonrojada, Blaise siempre conseguía hacerla reír como cuando era niña- que conste que lo hago porque te estabas poniendo un poco pesado.

-Me conformo- le guiñó un ojo como hacia siempre cuando intentaba ligar con las chicas y agarrándola de la cintura empezaron a bailar justo en el momento que la música cambió y las primeras notas de una canción más lenta empezaron a sonar.

-¿Blaise? ¿Qué es esto?- la morena bailaba agarrada a su cuello confundida, mientras algunas parejas abandonaban la improvisada pista de baile.

-¿Mmm? Escucha y déjate llevar…

_Yo te miro y se me corta la respiración_

_Cuando tú me miras se me sube el corazón_

_(Me palpita lento el corazón)_

_Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras_

_La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol._

_(Bailando, Bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_Tu cuerpo y el mío llenando el vacío_

_Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)_

_(Bailando, Bailando, bailando, bailando)_

_Ese fuego por dentro me está enloqueciendo_

_Me va saturando._

Blaise la guiaba con los pasos y ella se limitaba a seguirle. Divertida, comenzó a soltarse y siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la canción movía sus caderas, elevando los brazos mientras sentía cada palabra. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. El moreno la contemplaba sonriente mientras la agarraba por la cintura.

-Sonríe Pansy, la gente está disfrutando viéndote bailar- con un maestral giro la hizo rodar completamente hasta apoyar su espalda en el pecho de él, moviéndose con la música y las manos de Blaise abrazando su cintura.

Algunas personas habían dejado de bailar para mirar aquel espectáculo tan perfecto que formaba la pareja. Era sensual, atrevido y a la vez tímido. Pansy alzó la vista sonriente y se encontró con la mirada grisácea que, en aquellos momentos, la taladraba duramente apoyado en la pared frente a ella, a pocos metros de distancia y con varias personas bailando de por medio.

-Yo quiero estar contigo…-la voz susurrante de Blaise le rozó el lóbulo derecho.

-¿Qué?- le respondió aturdida con la vista fija aún en el rubio. El bello se le erizó al sentir el roce de sus labios en la oreja. Como una leve caricia.

-Vivir contigo, bailar contigo, tener contigo…una noche loca y besar tu boca- la soltó de la cintura y cogiéndola de la mano la hizo girar de nuevo hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Blaise…

-Ahora no, Pansy- sonó casi a súplica- disfruta de este momento, tu y yo.

La canción terminó en ese mismo momento y las primeras notas de una nueva, mucho más movida que la anterior, rompieron el aura que Blaise había creado única y exclusivamente para ella.

-Necesito ir al baño…- dijo Pansy despegando su cuerpo del amarre de sus brazos. Más bien necesitaba despejar sus ideas de todo y todos. Sin esperar respuesta por su parte se encaminó apresurada hacia la salida de la sala.

-Pansy- la mano de Daphne se cernió sobre su brazo reteniéndola a pocos centímetros de la puerta. No dijo nada más. Le dedicó una mirada intensa.

-Estoy bien. Solo necesito un poco de aire- se abanicó con la mano. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, por el calor, por el momento, por aquella mirada grisácea que la taladraba, por las palabras de Blaise…A saber.

-Si en veinte minutos no estás de vuelta, iré a buscarte.

-Tranquila.

Corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin rumbo. Era demasiado tarde como para encontrarse con algún alumno somnoliento, aunque quizás tendría que tener cuidado con la gata de Filch. No le importó en absoluto, continuó corriendo hasta que sus pies dijeron basta. Miró a su alrededor y comprobó que había acabado en los jardines de Hogwarts, junto al lago y a aquel enorme árbol en el cual se tumbada mirando al cielo muchos de los días que quería estar sola.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- aquello voz fría y algo distante la hizo girarse sobre sí misma, sobresaltada.

-¿Me has seguido?

-No. Lo intuí- Draco ladeó la cabeza para mirarla atentamente- ¿Qué ha sido eso de la sala?- señaló hacia atrás. A su espalda, la majestuosa silueta del castillo se elevaba ante ellos en aquella noche, donde la luna brillaba más que nunca.

-¿El qué?- Pansy se abrazó a sí misma, insegura, ante su presencia. Como siempre ocurría cuando estaba cerca de él.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

-No es asunto tuyo, Draco.

-Sí que lo es.

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó Pansy de pronto comenzando a llorar silenciosamente- ya no.

-¿En qué punto me he perdido?- el rubio la miró ceñudo y avanzó dos pasos hacia ella.

-No lo sé- soltó una carcajada amarga levantando los brazos hacia el cielo- dímelo tú, Draco. ¿Cuándo? ¿Quizás cuando todo el sector femenino Hogwarts comenta lo extraordinario que eres en la cama? ¿O a lo mejor cuando Astoria Greengrass se ha acercado amablemente esta noche, para restregarme que es tu novia oficialmente desde hace unos meses?

-¿Qué importa eso ahora?- se pasó una mano por el engominado pelo, parecía nervioso- quizás se me olvidara comentártelo…

-Sí- asintió la chica resignada y con aquel sentimiento de rabia que le inundó al escuchar sus palabras, se acercó hasta él dando ligeros golpecitos con el dedo índice en su pecho- se te olvidó.

-Aun no me has contestado- volvió a retomar el rubio sintiendo los golpecitos en el pecho, agachó la mirada hasta encontrar la de ella- ¿qué pasa con Blaise?

-Le gusto- se atrevió a decir Pansy elevando su mirada para fijarla en los ojos grises que la miraban fríos como el hielo- y creo que el también a mí.

-¿Te gusta?- Draco la miró alzando ambas cejas y retrocedió un paso para alejarse de su contacto- pero si es el bufón del colegio, no se toma nada en serio y dicen que le gustan los hombres y las mujeres…

-Vale, para- le interrumpió Pansy alzando una mano- ¿Por qué me has seguido hasta aquí? Dime, ¿Por qué?

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó del momento y ambos permanecían a varios pasos del otro, parados como estatuas mirándose.

Pansy lo miraba suplicante, quizás aún hubiera un atisbo de esperanza. El último cartucho antes de abandonar aquella estúpida ilusión.

-Ha sido coincidencia- acabó diciendo el rubio serio- yo no te he seguido, solo quería tomar el aire. Dar un paseo.

-De acuerdo- admitió derrotada Pansy, alzó la vista al cielo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre ellos- ya no puedo más. Se acabó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir exactamente lo que estás pensando, Draco. Me rindo. No hay más Malfoy y Parkinson… Después de este último curso no tendremos que vernos todos los días y todo será más fácil. Sobre todo para mí.

-Solo somos amigos. No entiendo de que me hablas…

-¡Pues genial!- rompió a llorar escandalosamente junto con las gotas de lluvia y aquellas palabras- ¿nunca en la puñetera vida piensas admitirlo? ¿Ni siquiera dedicarme unas palabras de cariño?

-Blaise no es bueno para ti- respondió Draco esquivando las preguntas que habían quedado suspendidas en el aire. Y apretó los puños conteniendo tantas cosas…

-¿Sabes, Draco?- se mordió el labio enfurecida- quizás ese haya sido siempre nuestro problema. Yo no quise darme cuenta pero todo en mí es horrible y feo según tú. Siempre ha sido así, desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

-¡Maldita sea!- bramó Draco cabreado. Acortó las distancias y cogiéndola por la nuca la acercó a sus labios, devorándolos como solo él sabía hacerlo. Durante unos segundos ambos disfrutaron de aquel contacto tan íntimo, tan feroz. Intentando expresar todas las palabras que no se atrevía a decir verbalmente.

Pansy se alejó de un empujón de aquel beso y lo abofeteó. Lloraba desconsolada mientras la lluvia se ensañaba con ellos. Mojados por completo y sin nada más que decirse.

-Dame el anillo- Pansy extendió la mano hacia él.

-Aquí tienes, tu estúpido anillo- se lo entregó con asco. Sacándolo de dedo anular de la mano derecha- nunca ha valido nada.

-Por eso mismo voy a tirarlo. No quiero que tengas nada que ver conmigo- alzó la mano y lanzó con todas sus fuerzas el anillo al lago.

Aquella noche Pansy se durmió bajo las mantas, cansada de tanto llorar. Los ojos ensangrentados y la cara hinchada. Draco cogió el resfriado más grande de la historia de Hogwarts, pero nunca admitiría que fue debido a lanzarse medio desnudo, en pleno invierno y con la tormenta que azotaba en aquellos instantes al frío y oscuro lago, en busca de un estúpido e inservible anillo de plata con forma de Dragón.

* * *

><p>Llevaba más de una hora intentando concentrarse en aquel maldito pergamino que debía entregar al ministro de magia esa misma tarde. Jugueteaba con la pluma entre sus manos pero no conseguía escribir una palabra sin tener que tacharla.<p>

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, bufando exasperado. Su mirada se posó sobre el techo y su mente comenzó a divagar por todos aquellos recuerdos. Amontonados en un rincón oculto de su cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado olvidarlos? Borrarlos como si nunca hubieran existido.

Inconscientemente se tocó aquel anillo plateado con forma de dragón que adornaba su mano derecha.

-Hola cariño…- unas manos pequeñas y suaves descendieron desde el cuello hasta su pecho y el dulce perfume de su querida esposa le anunció que, inclinada en el respaldo del silla le sonreía mimosa- llevas toda la mañana encerrado en el despacho.

-Lo siento. Hoy tengo mucho trabajo- se disculpó Draco alzando la cabeza para mirarla- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Notas alguna molestia?

-Estoy bien. No te preocupes- le dedicó un casto beso en los labios- solo quería saber si seguías vivo.

-Ya me ves…- retiró la mano rápidamente del anillo intentando evitar que se hubiera dado cuenta. Giró la silla hasta quedar frente a ella y posó la mano sobre el abultado vientre de la mujer- ya queda poco.

-Si, y está muy impaciente- rio la chica acariciando la mano de su marido- Draco, ¿algún día me contarás la historia de ese anillo?

-Ya te dicho que no tiene importancia- retiró la mano de inmediato y fijó la vista tras ella.

-Para no tener importancia, nunca, durante todos los años que te conozco, te has desprendido de él.

-Astoria…-el rubio la miró suplicante- otra vez no, estoy cansado y necesito acabar esto para hoy…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- cedió la rubia- hablare con los elfos para que te preparen algo de comer y lo traigan aquí.

-Gracias.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- una llamarada en la chimenea que adornaba la estancia les hizo volver la mirada para fijarla sobre aquella cara que aparecía entre el fuego.

-Hola Theodore- saludó la mujer sonriente.

-¿Cómo estás Astoria?

-Muy gorda. Ya me ves- se acarició el vientre con cariño y tras varios segundos continuó- os dejaré solos.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos hasta que escucharon la puerta del despacho cerrarse tras la mujer.

-¿Y a que debo tu grata visita?- preguntó Draco sarcástico acercándose hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿No puede uno hablar con su amigo que no ve desde hace dos semanas?- Theodore lo miró ofendido y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-No lo sé Malfoy, pero…-paró de hablar unos segundos asegurándose que nadie lo escuchaba- esto es soporífero. Sinceramente, ¿me recuerdas porque estudié leyes mágicas?

-Porque estabas loco por la rata de biblioteca de Granger- respondió el rubio con guasa.

-Te noto de muy buen humor hoy…- Theodore le dedicó una sonrisa ladina y se frotó mentalmente las manos para lo que venía a continuación- espero no arruinar tu precioso día con la noticia que te tengo preparada.

-Viniendo de ti nada bueno, supongo.

-Lo cierto es que a mí me ha hecho bastante ilusión- continuó Theodore con sorna- y ahora que lo pienso…debería haberlo contado con la presencia de tu esposa. Le encantará saber que Blaise y Pansy se casan dentro de un mes en una preciosa villa situada en un pueblecito de Roma. Estamos todos invitados, por supuesto.

-¿Pansy?- el gesto se volvió sombrío y se quedó sentado como una estatua mirando a su amigo. Su mano rozó el anillo y la vista de Theodore se fijó en el objeto.

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó divertido- ya sé porque no lo he comentado ante la presencia de tu preciosa esposa. Creo que vería demasiado claras las cosas…

-Basta Nott, no tiene gracia.

-Si, si la tiene. Después de todos estos años…

Draco dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos que con los codos apoyados en las rodillas se tensaban a cada minuto que pasaba. Theodore le dejó un tiempo para recuperarse, y pacientemente esperó a que volviera en sí.

-Quería prevenirte- su voz sonó cautelosa- Daphne me dijo que mandarían las invitaciones vía lechuza, pero con la familia y amigos más cercanos sería el propio Blaise y Pansy quien dieran la noticia en una pedida de matrimonio que se celebrará en pocos días.

-Estupendo. Astoria estará muy ilusionada con la llegada de otra boda- se masajeó las sienes meditativo- con esto del embarazo seguro que se emociona y llora cuando se den el _"sí, quiero"._

-Pues mira, así ya no serás el único.

-Eres un capullo, Nott. ¿Lo sabías?

-Es que me lo pones taaaan fácil- rio Theodore- pero prometo dejar de burlarme el día en que consigas despegarte de ese anillo.

-Tengo trabajo atrasado….- cambió de tema Draco levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia el escritorio- ¿algo más?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. ¿En serio piensas ponerle Scorpius a tu primogénito?

-Sí.

-Que nombre tan feo. Draco, te aconsejo que intentes quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a Astoria, porque seguro que ha sido obra suya.

-Adiós Nott- acortó el rubio volviendo al trabajo y evitando hacer más comentarios sobre ello.

-Nos vemos en la cena de "pedida de matrimonio".

Intentó obviar la despedida de su amigo y cogió la pluma, quizás con demasiada fuerza, para retomar el informe.

Durante unos minutos la vista se le nubló, no conseguía enfocar las palabras escritas de su puño y letra, pues una molesta sensación en los ojos pugnaba por salir. Respiró hondo y se restregó el dorso de la mano por el rostro, no podía permitirlo. Una vez recuperado, bajo la vista hacia el pergamino con renovadas fuerzas para terminarlo.

-Joder - murmuró cabreado mientras arrugaba el informe y lo rompía en pedacitos furioso. Aquellas pequeñas gotas, provenientes de sus ojos, se habían derramado directamente sobre el pergamino.

_Mojando todo. Manchando recuerdos._


End file.
